stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Baumer
"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise! I'm Andrew Baumer, daytime manager." -Baumer, upon meeting Broseph, Emma, Reef and Fin in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Andrew Baumer, occasionally called Andy (and called Bummer behind his back, with the alternate Bum Man by The Kahuna) is the day manager of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort and is one of the primary antagonists on Stoked. Most of the employees refer to him as "Bummer" because he is strict, bossy and cares more about his job than anything else (e.g. the employees). He is dedicated to his job and always tries to please the guests and the owner, Mr. Ridgemount. In his first apperance he is shown to be handling and stressing over the massive mess left behind from Lo's party, while attending to the other guests. When the groms get there he believes them to be guests before being corrected by them, and quickly puts them to work cleaning the pool. Baumer also has a cruel tradition of firing a new employee on the first day every year (and sometimes it's more than one). Baumer uses a strike system in which if an employee does something wrong they get a strike. If the employee gets three, then they get fired. Examples of getting strikes is causing messes, slacking off at work, getting less then 8/10 on a evaluation, being late, and even eating some left over food from guest plates. So far through the series though, no one has gotten all three strikes. Johnny though got a permenent strike that would never be removed from the strike list in Grand Theft Whale Bus. When Baumer is excited he might cancel one or more stikes of an employee. Baumer seems to have a huge dislike for both Reef and Lo. Reef and Baumer just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, like working and time off and occasinally fight about the issue. After Lo throws a party at the hotel her father makes her get a job at the hotel. Bummer uses the threat of calling her father if she screws up, since technically the Strike system doesn't affect her as she is forced to work there. Trivia *Everyone besides the Ridgemount parents, Ty, and sometimes Lo (before she started working she sometimes called him 'Andy') call him "Bummer". **Rosie is the only employee to refer to him as Bummer to his face, which he hates. *Baumer was seen in his outside clothes for the first time in "Charging into the Night". *Baumer can operate a bulldozer as seen in "Chum Music". *Andrew Baumer is voiced by Corey Doran. *The Kahuna referred to him as the Bum Man in "Charging into the Night". *The Groms and some seniors refer to Baumer as a dork. *He considers Johnny his favorite staff member, regarding him like an assistant. *If something bad happens at the hotel, he usually gets chewed out by Mr. Ridgemount. *Baumer's iPhone is Grey. *Baumer has a Strike Cleansing Ceremony to remove strikes from one's employee record. *Baumer wears briefs with Wipeout on the back of them. *Baumer is considered a butt kisser by most of his employees, as he is always trying to please the guests and the owner. *Reef is his least favorite staff member. *Baumer has anger issues, as he is easily angered. *Is not considered a very good prankster by his staff. **His idea of a good prank is to fill a gas tank with regular instead of premium. *He can't bring himself to fire Johnny, since he considers him his best staff member. *Has been called a brown-noser by Mr. Ridgemount for constantly kissing up to him and acting like a yes-man. See Also *Johnny-Bummer Relationship *Everyone-Bummer Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook to Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? Category:Characters Category:Staff Members Category:Antagonists Category:Surfers Category:Characters with nicknames Category:Articles requring pictures